Ozpin
|-|Ozpin= |-|The Wizard= Summary Ozpin is the headmaster of Beacon Academy. He is introduced in the episode "Ruby Rose", inquiring Ruby Rose about where she learned how to fight, her future goals, and her desire to join his school. He is frequently seen with his cane despite having no visible motor impairment. In secret Ozpin runs a group which consists of several individuals whose goals are keeping the people of Remnant safe from both the Grimm and other unseen threats to peace. Known members include Professor Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch, Qrow Branwen, General James Ironwood and the headmasters of Shade and Haven Academies. At the beginning of "The Next Step", it is indicated that the villains believe Ozpin to be killed by Cinder's hand, though in "Of Runaways and Stowaways", doubt is cast on this when Salem interrogates Cinder about the matter once more. In "Family", Ozpin speaks to a Mistral farmhand named Oscar Pine through a connection later revealed in "Punished" to be that their souls have combined. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B |''' 7-A''' Name: Ozpin Origin: RWBY Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old (Varies physically depending on who his soul is merged with) Classification: Human, Huntsman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 6, though this isn't applicable for combat), Aura (Able to use his Aura for numerous purposes), Forcefield Creation (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield), Statistics Amplification (Can use Aura to enhance his striking power), Enhanced Senses (Can use his Aura to sharpen his senses), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Potential Realization (Can unlock the Aura of another person), Extrasensory Perception, Forcefield Creation, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery (Skilled staff wielder), Afterimage Creation, Power Bestowal, Magic | All previous powers plus Flight, Fire Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, and Telekinesis Attack Potency: City level+ (Fought equally against Cinder Fall with the Fall Maiden's powers and visibly injured her) | Mountain level+ (A substantial portion of his power was used to give all four of the Maiden's their power, only leaving him somewhat weakened as a result) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Easily blitzed Cinder with the Fall Maiden's powers before she could react, was too fast for Cinder to land a hit on him on-screen) Lifting Strength: Class M (Superior to Qrow Branwen and by extension is far stronger than Ruby Rose and her physically stronger teammates) Striking Strength: City Class+ | Mountain Class+ Durability: City level+ (Tanked attacks from Cinder Fall with Fall Maiden's powers), higher via Forcefields | Mountain level+, higher via Forcefields Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with his cane | Likely Several kilometers with his powers Standard Equipment: His cane Intelligence: High (Ozpin has thousands of years of combat experience due to merging his soul with countless others in order to protect Remnant. He is highly analytical, able to study his opponent in the middle of combat thoroughly enough to be able to clearly how he beat them and what they could have done to stand a better chance. He secretly runs a group whose goals are keeping the people of Remnant safe while managing a top-tier high school, is a capable strategist and leader, has the ability to persuade even volatile personalities to co-operate with his plans, and knows the right balance of firmness and kindness to get the desired results from his subordinates) Weaknesses: Continual use of his Aura will cause it to decay to the point where he can be left weakened or even incapacitated. Key: Weakened | Prime/The Wizard Note: Currently his soul has been merged with Oscar Pine. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Kessler (InFAMOUS) Kessler's Profile (Speed is equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:RWBY Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Internet Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Manga Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Teachers Category:Leaders Category:Energy Users Category:Cane Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Immortals Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Weather Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Tier 7